Broken, but Not Destroyed
by Sebras
Summary: Babe all the way! This is my first story, so please help make me a better writer!Steph has been tricked into marrying Joe, and shes not happy.Will Ranger come to the Rescue? Sorry, really bad description.Disclaimer:The characters are not mine,they're JE's
1. Chapter 1

"Joe! Stop!" I yelled backing away from the now crazy, fire-eyed man I was tricked into marrying.

"Why Cupcake, you have a secret you'd like to share?" He asked, stalking up to me, reaching for my wrist.

"No, not with you!" I said, jerking away my wrist, not quiet fast enough, *Crack!* I immediately felt the pain, a single tear slowly making its way down my cheek.

"So you do" he yelled, 3 inches from my face, I could smell the alcohol heavy on his breath.

"Yes, I HATE YOU!" I said thrusting my left knee into his jewels.

"Cupcake! Ouch!" he yelped in pain, falling to the ground, into a fetal position.

"That's what you get Morelli!" I said kicking him in his lower back, forcing him to arch out of a fetal position." And this," I said kicking him in the gut" is what you get for breaking my wrist!" I yelled hitting my panic button on my watch.

*ring! Ring! RING!* I heard my cell phone complain.

"Hello," I said knowing it as Ranger, or the Merry Men.

"Babe! Are you ok?" I heard a very worried Ranger ask quickly, then I heard a series of what sounded like 12 car doors shut, and a swift "Drive!" being barked.

"No, Morelli broke my wrist, I think, he's on the ground, but recovering, are you on your way?" I asked frantically, afraid of what Joe would do next.

"We're a block away, be there in 30 seconds, Babe" I heard him state quickly, before hanging up, Ugh! *Slam! Slam! Slam!* I heard a few seconds later, and then I heard the locks tumble and I ran to the door, "Ranger!" I exclaimed, feeling my knees crumble as I reach his open arms,"Dammit! My arm!" I pronounce, inhaling Ranger's Signature Bulgari shower gel, reluctantly pulling back... "Bobby!" I hear Ranger order, then I hear thundering footsteps come up behind me, then a shrill "Cupcake!" and then a booming "Morelli!" then a distinctive *Bop!* and a muffled "Ouch!" "Bombshell, Can I look at it?" I heard Bobby request. "Yes, of course Bobby!" I replied gratefully, slipping away from Ranger, and turning to Bobby as he started to examine it.

"Ooh, Ouch!" I exclaimed in pain.

"Yep, Steph you broke it pretty good, you need to go to a hospital to get a cast, and I'll put a splint on it right now so you don't sever the bone." He said bending down and grabbing the materials from his case.

"How long will I have the cast?" I inquired dreadfully.

"Hmm, only 6 weeks" Bobby stated.

"Do you want to call the police to press charges?" Ranger inquired," Or would you like him to disappear?"

"Ranger!" I exclaimed slapping him playfully in the chest, "I want to press charges, _Bastard_"

"Babe!" Ranger said.

"I didn't mumble that, did I?" I stated, blushing.

"Nope, that's fine Bombshell!" I heard from Joe's Den.

"Dammit!" I mumbled, or so I thought.

"Babe."

"Crap! Out loud?" I questioned. Ranger blinked.

"Babe, Lets go," he said turning to me, then Tank, who had Morelli stun gunned, and was dragging him out, "Your in charge" he said, turning to Bobby, "Don't let him burn anything down, we're going to the hospital to get steph's arm checked out." He said turning with me under his are and us walking out the door.

"Batman, do we have to go?" I plead.

"Babe."

Urg! Always! I sighed, I had lost.

"Babe" He questioned.

"Wait Here!" I ordered. This got me the Famous Manos Arched Eyebrow. Great.

"Joe! Stay down!*Click*" I heard, starting to run, a single tear coming out of my eye.

"Tank! Stop!" I ordered, magically coming up with a .45 Glock, pointing it in his direction.

"Whoa Bombshell! Are we a little cranky?" he laughed playfully putting his hands up.

*Click* "Are you serious? You would shoot me because I'm holding down your abusive ?ex?" This got him a stern" Shooting Joe will do you no good, he's the..the..the…" This got me to cry a few more tears, I didn't want to tell Joe, or Ranger this way.


	2. Time For The Truth

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of these wonderful characters, sadly, JE is, I'm not making any money of this, just laughs, my wallet can attest to that!

"Babe, please put down the gun" I heard Ranger through my racked sobs, and I felt the cold barrel of his gun on the back of my head.

"Ranger, put yours down, now." I ordered pulling out my steel knife, holding it above is hand.

"Babe, I can't do that." He said blankly," Please put down your weapons, now. I don't want to shoot you." He told me softly, but sincerely.

"Carlos, Put down the gun, or I shoot Tank and Les in the middle of their foreheads." I stated coolly, still sobbing, not wanting anyone to die.

"Babe, you need to at least put away the knife, and then I'll put down the gun," he said uneasy, knowing I would shoot if this didn't work.

" Carlos, I'll put down the knife, but only after you put the gun down, and back up against the wall, hands on it, and completely unarmed." I ordered, coolly.

"Ok, Babe, don't shoot," I felt the barrel back away, heard all his weapons be put behind me on the floor, and heard him say "Ok, Babe, I'm up against the wall, please put he knife and gun down."

"Carlos, I'm not going to shoot any one, but I'm not completely unarming myself, Joe is awakening, and I don't trust him, I'm only going to put away my weapons, Ok?" I questioned, knowing he had to agree.

"Ok, Babe." He stated, relieved,

"Alright, they are now put away," I said, placing the gun back in my belt, the knife back in my bra," Tank, Les let Morelli loose, and Carlos, can I talk to you in the kitchen," I said, turning to a know very relieved Ranger, "Now." I said over my shoulder, going to the kitchen to check my gun, making sure it would fire.

"Babe, why did you do that?" he questioned leaning up against the wall in my kitchen.

"There are things you need to know, and I didn't mean to tell Joe and you this way, I felt threatened, so I pulled out my gun." I stated quickly.

"What do I need to know?" he asked.

"I'm... I'm... I'm, pregnant" I whispered.

"Babe? You're pregnant?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Yes, and I'm not sure who's the father," I said looking at my feet.

"Babe, why didn't you just tell me?" he asked quickly.

"I didn't want to tell you, I was scared" I said now shaking, my arms crossed.

"Why? You thought I would reject you if I'm the father?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, and I didn't know if you'd accept me, and I didn't know if you were upset because I got pregnant." I said, embarrassed.

"Why did you think that?" he asked, kind of amused.

"I don't know, I have lost it," I said solemnly, shaking my head, still interested in my beaten up loafers.

"No, you haven't. You're just confused" Ranger stated easily.

"Since when did you become the expert?", I teased, looking up into his now extremely amused eyes.

"Never, I'm just as new to this as you," he stated calmly, "Is it even possible for Morelli to be the father?"

"No, its not, we haven't been very happy lately." I said as an explanation.

"Ok, then that makes life simpler." He sounded very relieved, walking over to me," Babe, I'll fully support you, and if you choose to have it, our baby." He said, looking into my eyes.

"DO you want to have it?" I asked looking into his eyes, worried, I wasn't sire if I wanted a baby.

"I would like it, but only if you want to have it." He stated, he sounded truthful.

**Ranger POV**

I can't believe Steph is pregnant. One time. Stupid me. This was my fault; I never should have let her do that distraction job. Lula should have done it, and then we wouldn't have this issue, if that's what you call it. I would truly like to start a life with Stephanie; however I'm not sure if she's ready for a baby. It's kind of sudden. I hope she wants to have it, I certainly wouldn't object.

-6 weeks ago-

"Babe, I have another distraction job for you" I said, walking into her bedroom, I'd already picked the locks, and was sitting in the chair in the corner of her, now dark, room.

"Ranger, why did you come to tell me now?" she asked, clearly sleepy.

"Its 10pm Babe, I was already up, also, the job is in LA, so we'll gain a couple hours." I stated, rising off her chair, walking to her bed, and sitting on the edge, looking her in her shimmering pools of blue.

"Are you in?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows.

"Why are we going to LA?" she asked, tire lacing her beautiful voice.

"Because our largest skip we've ever gone after has escaped to LA, and is looking for a, distraction." I informed her, using my index finger to gently place on of her curls behind her ear.

"Why did you choose me? I'm tired." She said closing her eyes at my touch.

"Because you're the smartest, most sexy woman I could think of." I said, my voice getting deeper.

"Ranger, we both know that's not true." She stated quietly, opening her eyes, one single tear slipping out of the corner of her eye.

"To me you are" I said saying it without a doubt in my mind, wiping away her tear with my thumb.

"How does he always know how to make me feel like a queen?" I heard her; she clearly thought she didn't say it.

"I tell you the truth" I said turning her beautiful head to me, looking deep into her eyes.

"Out Loud?" she asked, clearly surprised.

"Babe. Do you want to come or not, Lula is coming, and I don't think Tank can handle her when she's not around you." I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Sure, let me pack," she said rising from her bed, I noticed she was wearing one of my t-shirts.

"No need, Ella packed some clothes for you, the private jets waiting, all you need to do is get dressed." I explained.

So how was it? Did ya like it? Please Review! Thanks!


	3. Uh,Oh!

**Author's Note:** this scene, until noted, is still the scene from the ending of the last chapter, its still "6 weeks ago' in this books time, I just didn't say so, please excuse that. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine, very unfortunately, I'm not making a single penny on this, I'm just using the characters for entertainment, and to occupy my bored brain. These are Janet Evanovich's wonderful characters. Not Mine.

"_Babe. Do you want to come or not, Lula is coming, and I don't think Tank can handle her when she's not around you." I asked, hoping she would say yes._

"_Sure, let me pack," she said rising from her bed, I noticed she was wearing one of my t-shirts._

"_No need, Ella packed some clothes for you, the private jets waiting, all you need to do is get dressed." I explained._

**Steph POV**

I can't believe I didn't guess it. Of course Ella had my bags packed, oh well.  
>"Ranger, will I need to get dressed for the flight, or the job?" I asked stupidly.<p>

"Babe, dress either, Ella has some clothes packed for the job, I told her what the skip likes," he answered.

"Ok, thanks!" I exclaimed, I was going to dress for the flight, yup, definitely the better option.

**Ranger POV**

What I didn't tell her was that what Ella had packed for the job was very skimpy.

As soon as I finished answering her, I got up off the bed, and moved quietly to her dresser, I knew she would have to come back to get clothes, and I assumed she would dress for the flight, so I picked out a pair of black Rangeman sweatpants, and a Rangeman T-shirt, along with the other necessities.

"Here, Babe." I said holding out the clothes when she came out to get some.

"Thanks Ranger! How did he know what I was going to choose?" she exclaimed gratefully, clearly surprised.

"Your Welcome, Babe. Oh, and I know you, you wouldn't dress for the job when we're flying across the country." I explained, a grin tugging at my lips.

**Steph POV**

"Out loud?" I asked surprised, why was I, I always slip.

"Babe."

Stupid one word answers.

"Babe."

"Again?" I asked.

"Babe."

Is that his only answer? I wondered.

"No, Babe, its not."

I stomped my foot, frustrated that I always slipped.

"Don't you need to get dressed?" I heard Ranger ask.

"Yup, see ya!" I said, slipping into my small bathroom.

**Ranger POV**

The real reason I mentioned her needing to get dressed isn't because I wanted her to, it was because if I looked at her beautiful nude body any longer, I wasn't going to be able to resist the urge to take her. As I thought bout her, I remembered why I turned her away after our one time, I thought that if she was in a relationship with me she was 300% more likely to get shot or God forbid, killed. Now I'm regretting that decision. I think I might ask her out after the job, I know some really good restaurants in LA, and she wouldn't have to deal with the "Burg grapevine". Yup, that's what I'll do.

"Okay, I'm ready!" I heard her say, coming out of the bathroom in her clothes, with her hair in a ponytail. Oh, she's so beautiful, I thought as I said, "Okay, lets go, Babe." I said, getting off her bed, walking into her living room after her, cutting out the lights.

"Hey!" Steph complained about the darkness.

"Babe."

"What, is in my fault you cut all of the lights?"

"Babe, I didn't cut off these lights" I said, reaching for my gun as I heard the locks tumble, "Babe, where's your gun?" I asked, moving in front of her protectively.

"In the cookie jar, why?" I heard her ask, moving into her kitchen. I moved over to her, she now had her gun out, and was holding it with a questioning look on her face.

"Babe, get down," I said gently pushing her up against the cabinet with my arm, lowering myself against It.," Keep it out, stay down, and most of all, stay quiet!" I whispered, hearing the deadbolt unlock.

"OK, boys, this is where Manoso's whore supposedly lives. Start looking for her." I heard a deep voice say.

"Who is this girl, any way, boss, and why does it matter to Manoso if we rape, and kill her?" I heard another say.

"That's it, I'm going to kill them," I heard her whisper, starting to get up.

"Babe! Stay down!" I whispered quickly, but gently pulling her down into the corner she had been in, and putting my arm over her, "They'll kill you! Get in the cabinet. I'll see if I can get in after you." I ordered quietly opening the door.

"Ranger, they'll kill you please don't!" she whispered quickly, a few tears trailing their way down her beautiful cheeks,"Please, don't get killed, I Love you." She said reached out for my arm, her soft hand grasping onto it like it was her lifeline.

Crap, she said please, and that she loves me, Great Job Manoso, you're going to get killed, and break her heart in a 2 minute span, that's a record!

"Babe, I won't die, get in. Please." I asked, worried for her.

"You better get in after me! Or else." she said, climbing in. Now I had to get in. But where? Oh! The corner, it might fit me, plus she was right beside that one. I slid to the corner, opened it, and compressed my large self the best I could into it, it actually fit pretty well, and from the outside, you probably couldn't tell. Now, just keep her and yourself quiet.

"Babe," I whispered, I think I startled her," shh, keep quiet. Please"

"Ok, Ranger." She said, even in the darkness I could tell that she was crying, I hope not because of me.

"Babe, I Love You." I said truthfully, when I noticed she was about to speak I put my index finger on her lips.

**Authors Note:** WARNING CHARACTER DEATH MAY OCCUR! I haven't decided if, or who, might die, so REVIEW to tell me who you DON'T want to die, if I was to kill one of them. HEHEHEH! I'm holding Cheaper 4 hostage, I need a total of 15 reviews (on the whole story's total) Come on that's only 4 more! You can do it! If I don't get the reviews, I'll kill one of your fave characters! Yes, I will.


	4. Core Team

**Author's Note:** I was incredibly impressed with the amount of reviews that the last chapter got! I'm so grateful! SO many of the reviews were saying that they love this story, and for me to post an update soon! SO Here it is!

NOTE: this is still "6 weeks ago" in the time period of the book. I will note when the flashback ends. I don't know if it will be in this chapter. Keep Reviewing! When I read he reviews I get more ideas, which mean more updates!

**Ranger POV**

"okay, she's not here, lets go to her best friend, the ho's house, I hope she'll fuck me, I hear she's good." I heard a thug say. Oh, no, they won't!

"Lula!" I heard Steph frantically whisper. Uh Oh! This won't be good.

"Babe, when I say, come out of the cabinet, stay near me, is your gun loaded?" I questioned, hoping she said yes.

"Yes, Its loaded, what's the signal?" she quietly questioned. Reaching for a taser where did that come from?

" As soon as I'm out, come out, behind me, they're in the living room, we'll stay down, so that they can't see us, then we'll pop up and shoot, don't shoot lethally, just immobilize them, ok?" I quietly asked.

"Okay, where do I shoot them?" she whispered, shifting so that she was ready to get out of the cabinet.

"Shoot their lower legs, both of them. I'll take the boss, can you take the thugs?" I whispered.

"Easy as pie," she quietly said, readying her gun.

"Okay, love you, be careful." I whispered, silently getting out, not closing the cabinet door, I then heard her almost silently slip out, I looked back and nodded, she nodded back, and we both rose, shooting the intruders, it was then it registered what she had said before I got out. She had told me she loved me, and of course, not to get killed.

"Hey!" I heard a scream, the boss falling onto his knees, his thugs following closely.

"Babe, tase the boss, I got the thugs, I have my tasers on me." I told her, quickly moving to the thugs, and tasing them, the cuffing them.

"Gotcha!", she said moving to he boss and tasing him in his jewels, this made me cringe.

"Babe. I told you to tase him, not paralyse him." I laughed, walking over to her.

"I tased him, sure he may be paralyzed, but he's not going anywhere!" She said innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"Babe. I know that ha to hurt. I don't really care that he's in pain, as long as you never do that to me." I begged, " Babe, I'll call the core team, we need to get them here so we can head to California." I said, taking out my cell and calling Tank.

"Yo!" I heard mumbled.

"REPORT!" I yelled into the phone to wake him up, Babe was rubbing off on him.

"Boss, I was asleep, what's the problem, Bombshell to hot for you?" he stupidly said.

"Tank, cut the crap, come to her apartment with the team, and a few vans, Stephs place was broken into by 3 men while we were here, hurry up, Oh and WAKE UP!" I yelled into the phone, ending the call.

"Babe, their on their way, they'll probably be here in 15. Want a snack?" I asked, walking into her kitchen and finding an apple, It's a Miracle, she has an apple!

"Yes, triple cookie dough,birthday cake, and rocky road ice cream with a ton of whipped cream on it." She said, walking into the kitchen, leaning against the opposite counter.

"Babe, that stuff will kill you." I protested, cringing.

"Yeah, so they almost did too," she said nodding her head toward the 3 men who looked dead on her floor, "I'd rather have the ice cream kill me, it's a much less painful death." she stated before asking, "Are you going to fix it or shall I?" she questioned, trust my Babe to ask that.

"I will," I said, moving to her freezer, "How much?" I asked placing the cartons in one hand, and the whipped cream in the other, turning around to place the ice cream down, I closed the door with my foot, she was rubbing off on me.

"3 cups each." She stated sliding onto the counter, Wow, she looked good.

"Babe." I complained, not even able to finish before she said " RANGER, they almost raped and killed me, and you have the nerve to complain about me wanting ice cream?" She asked, jumping off the counter, taking the ice cream and whipped cream, getting out a spoon and running into her bedroom, slaming the door shut, in what I think was 10 seconds. Not to mention that Tanks, Bobby, Lester, Cal, and Hal had just come in, Obviously shocked by her sudden outrage.

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" I heard Tank yell, stalking up to me.

" I honestly don't know." I answered blankly, moving to her door, and immediately hearing sobs, Great, now I was felling really guilty. I tried the door knob, Locked, of course.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, did you hurt her?" I heard Les ask.

" Not physically, but apparently mentally." I said, turning to face them.

" What happened, and why do I hear her crying?" Cal asked, moving so that he, too, was in my face.

" All I said was, and I quote "Babe. That stuff will kill you", then she said "yeah, so they almost did too, I'd rather have the ice cream kill me, it's a much less painful death, Are you going to fix it or shall I?" then I said that I would, and I asked her how much she wanted and she said 3 cups of each, than literally, all I said was "Babe" and then she exploded, saying "" RANGER, they almost raped and killed me, and you have the nerve to complain about me wanting ice cream?" and then she stormed off into her room, then you yelled at me," I said turning to face Tank, "and you know the rest of the story" I said turning and going into her kitchen, grabbing another apple, and leaning against the counter.

"So she was almost raped?" Tanks asked before continuing saying, " It better not have been by you, Or I Will kill you, or send you into outer space with no oxygen." Tank said moving into the kitchen also.

"You think I'd rape Anyone, especially Steph?" I asked.

"Did you?" he asked, avoiding my question.

"What do you think?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"I think you didn't, but did you?" he asked.

" Pierre, I would NEVER rape anyone, especially Steph. I can't believe you'd think that I'd rape her! Now, don't you have 3 thugs to get cuffed and into the questioning rooms?" I yelled.

" Carlos, you need to talk to Steph, NOW!" Les said, cuffing the thugs.

" That, is None of Your business." I said, walking to Steph's door, easily picking the lock. When I walked in I saw he crying, I don't think she noticed me, so I turnig and picked the lock to where the core team would never be able to unlock it, but I would, even Steph wouldn't be able to.

"Babe." I said quietly, moving over to her.

" RICARDO CARLOS MANOSO GET OUT! I don't want you here, I don't want your job, And I Certainly DO Not Want To Talk to you right now!" she said looking up at me with pure weakness in her beautiful eyes.

"Babe. How do you know my name, any part of it accept Manoso?" I asked, very confused as to how she knew my name.

"I heard Tank yell it, and I pulled your police file." She stated, getting up and walking into her bathroom, I immediately heard the click.

"Babe! Please unlock the door." I asked, knowing she couldn't say no when I said Please.

" Carlos, I'll unlock the door if you'll tell me something truthfully, but if I think you're lying, then I won't. OK?" I heard her ask.

"Ok, Babe, I'll answer anything." I said desperately.

" When you said you'll love me, did you mean it?" she quietly asked.

" Yes, Babe, I mean it with all my heart. I'll always mean it." I answered honestly.

" Then, if you love me, why won't you date me?" she asked, this was probably the only question that would make me feel really guilty.

" Babe, I thought that if you dated me you'd be a walking target, I didn't want you shot, or God Forbid, raped, or killed, today is a testament to why." I answered, my heart sinking at the thought of My Babe's lifeless body.

" Carlos, I Don't Care, because If we were dating, I would let you have a tracking chip injected into my skin, I honestly don't care, I'd wear a watch with a tracker and panic button, I'd do anything!" she yelled, making me suddenly want her to be my girlfriend.

"Babe, you could have told me, now please unlock the door, before I have to pick it." I said, my head still down.

"Carlos, I will, but you need to promise me something." She begged.

" Anything, Babe." I replied, desperate to see her again.

"Promise me that you will give us a try, I don't care when, just that you'll give us a try."

"Sure, Babe. Now will you open the door?" I asked.

-  
>Did ya like it? Did you? Review and tell me!<p> 


	5. Dinner?

**Author's Note:** WOW! I was amazed by the reviews on my last chapter! I definitely got enough reviews to release this chapter, so here you go! IM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been SUPER busy with my life, and steph and rangers, and haven't thought about it! SORRY!

NOTE: This is still placed "6 weeks ago" in book time, OK?

**Steph POV**

"Ok, Carlos" I said, opening the door to a very solemn and apologetic looking Ranger.

"Babe, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed taking me into his warm embrace.

"Carlos, I'm sorry it's just that, today it was like I was going to get raped, and die. When I realized I might lose you, or me die, I just couldn't handle it, I couldn't stand the thought of never being with you again." I sobbed, not wanting to believe this was happening.

"Babe, its ok, I was scared too, and that almost never happened before I met you, I'm glad I am now, because It means I have you." He stated sweetly and quietly.

"Carlos," I said pulling back to look into his chocolate eyes," Will you come to my family dinner Sunday?" I asked internally smirking at my clever way of asking if he loved me enough to face Grandma.

"Babe," he said, grimacing, "I'll come but only because I love you." He said pulling me into his warm embrace.

"Carlos, you don't have to sit by Grandma, you can it farthest away from her as possible at the table, OK?" I asked giggling at the relief on his face.

"Thank You Babe," he said, hugging me before letting me loose," Now, don't we have a distraction job to get to?" he asked.

**Ranger POV**

"Carlos, do I have to?" she asked, tire showing like the blue of the sky in the Mediterranean.

" No, Babe, but if you would like Tank still alive, and Lula not in jail, than I would say its probably the best thing to go." I stated nodding my head, a smile tugging at my lips.

"Ok, Let's Go, before anymore people rob this crappy place." She melodically whispered, the words softly rolling off her velvety lips. Now look at me, I'm so in love, I'm being poetic.

"Babe, were you serious about getting a tracking chip?" I asked, picking the bedroom lock.

"Yes, Carlos, also I won't need another, I already have one. I got it after Scrog." She stated, turning to me with a sly smile. This surprised me.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me, this whole time, I could have known where you were when you got kidnapped, and you didn't tell me this one little detail?" I asked, confused.

"Carlos, you also don't know about my permanent wire, or my contacts that identify anyone I see, and pull up their record." She sung.

" How did I not know this?" I questioned, stopping in her kitchen as she got her things together for the trip.

"Not know what?" I heard asked from her living room corner, which was dark at the moment, I pulled out my gun asking, "Tank, I'm not laughing." I said, returning my gun when he stepped out.

"I know, now what has Bombshell been keeping from you?" he asked.

"That I have a tracking chip under my skin, a permanent wire, or contacts that identify everyone I see, and pull up their record." She said easily, problem was that Tank fainted.

"Babe, what did I just tell you about making people faint?" I joked, walking to Tank and whispering "If you don't come to consciousness in 3 seconds, you'll have to go to Old Age Fun, an over 70 strip club, and watch Grandma Mazur work it." This got him up and alive, and screaming for me to not punish him like that.

"Carlos! What did he do to you?" she asked playfully, a mischievous smile slipping into place on her beautiful face.

"Oh, nothing" I said, turning on my heel to grab her by her wrist as she was heading for more ice cream.

"Babe, we Need to leave!" I fussed, turning her gently towards the door, shoving Tank onto the fire escape, "Enjoy your night guarding the world of Steph's hamster." I said, closing the old, dusty glass window.

"Carlos! I'm ready!" I heard her yell from the bedroom on the private jet, uh oh, brace yourself for her reaction to the outfit.

"Ok, Babe, you can come out now," I said sitting on the couch.

She strolled out in her 5" black FMPs, tight black skirt, and red strapless bikini top, she also had a black clutch, and hoop earrings, well, if this didn't distract Irvin Blaydon, then I don't know what would, it was definitely distracting me.

"Earth to Ranger! EARTH TO RANGER! Ranger, if you don't come back ato earth Steph id going to fight on the front lines of Iraqi war!" I heard Bobby yell in my ear, out of instincts I grabbed his troat with one hand, putting a pistol to his head.

"CARLOS LET HIM Go NOW!" I heard Babe yell, kicking me in the shin, I let him go, placing the gun back on my belt.

"I wasn't serious about the war part Boss, Although, if you don't become more alert, I might" Bobby said, rubbing his throat.

" Babe, well dressed." I said, pushing myself off the couch.

" Its not much clothes, but I like it that way," she said, turning and stepping into the bathroom, probably to do make up." Carlos, come here." I heard her order while I was talking to the copilot, Les, when I didn't come right away, she yelled " Carlos, NOW!" she urgently yelled, this got me running to the back of the jet, "Babe, what's wrong?" I asked, oblivious to the pregnancy test on the sink. "Who's this for? Their, pregnant." She said waving it in my face.

" Babe, I have No clue… Wait a sec I think I might know." I said darting into the cockpit.

"Les, who did you, fuck 5 weeks ago in Vegas?" I asked him.

"A stripper named, Katie Britoil, I took her to Miami, then I flew her back yesterday, why?" He asked, clearly confused. "Has there been any other woman besides her and Steph on this plane?" I asked, he was the leaser of this jet, he leased it from Me.

"Nope, why?" he asked again.

"She's apparently pregnant." I said, leaving him shocked.

Authors Note: sorry I haven't updated, it has been Caotic in the life of Stephanie plum, and I have been trying to sort out hers, and my life, and last I checked I only have 1 brain.

The next chapter is being started, and will be done by the end of the day, but I want a total of 27 reviews on this story before I release it! Hehehehe!


	6. Lester's Stupidity

**Ranger POV**

"Pregnant?" Les squeaked, shocked.

"Yes, as I carrying a child, or children, egg was…" and He cut me off saying " I know what pregnancy is, you idiot! Are you sure?" he asked, getting up and walking out of the cockpit, rubbing his hands through his hair "Yes, because unless Steph has gone completely crazy, she knows how to read a pregnancy test, and I saw it, too." I state, walking back to the bathroom behind Lester, who was know showing the whites of his eyes, that Never happens, uh oh!

"Let Me See the test," He barks at Steph, who promptly knees him in the groin, saying " You DO NOT talk to me like that." And she turns around swiftly to kick him in the nape of his neck, him promptly falling into a fetal position on the white tile. "Lester, get up NOW, you're ruining the tile." I ordered, kicking him harshly in the neck.

"OUCH!, What was the point of that" He says, getting up, and rubbing his neck, "Now, can I Please see the test you idiot, Steph!" This was the Stupidest thing he EVER did, because she promptly kicking him in his jewels, threw him into the toilet area, shoved me out, and locked the door, leaving me staring stupidly at the door, listening to her apparently plunging his face in the toilet waiting for an apology. Nice.

"NOW, are you sorry for calling me an idiot?" I heard her yell, him screeching "YES, YES, YES, now please let me see the test!" uh oh, this wasn't going to be good. "Yes, but you have to stay right here!" she yelled,

"Can I come in Babe?" I asked.

"Yes, Ranger," she came and unlocked the door, when I walked into the small bathroom, I saw Santos gagged, and tied to the toilet, this got her a raised eyebrow, " Why did you do that?" I asked, turning to her, she answered " He called me a whore after you left." "Santos, you idiot!" I said punching him in the nose, immediately hearing a crack. "Ouch!" He screemed.

"Carlos! Behave!" She yelled at me kicking me in the neck, OUCH!

"Babe!" I yelled, turning around to find no Stephanie.

"Stay Boy!" I ordered Lester, walking out of the confined area, and looking around the cockpit, and lounge area, then I heard the sobs from the bedroom, Great, I made her cry.

"Babe." I tried the door, it was unlocked, I walked into the bedroom, seeing her crying near the chest of drawers in the small corner it made, she was beautiful even when she cried.

"Babe, are you okay?" I said, moving swiftly to her side, kneeling down so I was at her eye level.

"Carlos, did I hurt you when I kicked your neck?" she sobbed through her hands, which were covering her eyes, I didn't know what to answer this as.

"No, Babe, its sore, but, I'm not hurt, is your foot ok?" I asked pulling her hands off her face, revealing two shimmering pools of blue.

" Yes, It might be re-sprained, though, when I was 11, I sprained it falling off the balance beam, and ever since, It has been weak." She said, looking at her foot, which was already swelling.

"Do you want your brace?" I asked worried.

"Yes, please, How did you know that I need a brace?" she asked, narrowing her eyes as I can back from the vanity with the brace.

"Your medical records." I stated quietly.

"You looked up my medical records?" She loudly said.

"Yes, Babe, I do it for every one I meet, or employ. Is that OK?" I asked.

"Whatever, I don't care, can you help me up?" she asked, so I helped her up.

-2 hours later-

**Steph POV**

"Babe, time for the job!" I heard through the door.

"Ok, coming" I said, walking out of the fancy hotel's bathroom.

"Babe, how do you look even more gorgeous!" he exclaimed,

"I don't know, I put on mascara!" I sarcastically stated.

"ok, time to go!" he exclaimed, slipping me into a Porche turbo(HOW DOES HE HAVE A PORSHE EVERYWHERE!).

When we pulled up to the diner, I was disgusted, it looked so sleezy, guess that's why I'm here, I'm after a slut of a man.

"Ok, Babe, this is the skip" he said, handing me the file, I opened it and was disgusted," His name is Todd Weasel, I'm not kidding!" He laughed. " His name suits him well." I said, laughing at the gray-haired, skinny, weasel like man.

"He's normally not vilont, but he was bailed out because of….."he trailed off.

"What Ranger, what was he convicted of?" I asked.

"Babe, be careful, he was convicted of rape, and not only that, but the woman he raped, looked very similar to you, Babe when he raped her, it was in a semi-dark hall of a restraint, no one knew until they found her body." He stated.

"Ok." I stated, his draw dropped.

"You're not worried?" He asked, eyebrow shooting up.

"Nope, I've got a wire, a GPS chip, and now a watch with a panic button." I stated " Also, I have 8 heavily armed men, one in front of each entrance and exit, and one very loud woman, Lula! Why would I be worried, also, I know how to keep myself safe." With that Ranger was shocked, and I got out of his Porshe, moving quietly to the black SUV where most of the guys and Lula were.

"Hey guys, whats the plan?" I asked, then I felt a tingle on my neck and spun around to see Ranger holding one very mad Tank, who was holding Lula's mouth shut.

"What are you doing?" I asked Ranger.

"She won't shut up!" Tank cried, letting her go.

" Oh you're going to pay!" Lula cried, kneeing him in his jewels, making him crumble to the ground.

"Ok, now that that's taken care of, back to business." Lula state, turning to Lester, Cal, Ram, Hal, Bobby, and Diesel(Ranger had let him come as a "honorary employee" this one time).

"Wow!" they all stated.

"Ok, here's the plan," I stated then laid out the basic plan, " Lula and I will go in once all of you are in position, I will approach Todd, and hopefully he'll take the bait, once he's taken the bait I'll try to coax him into the secret "hidden bedroom" in the back of the building, near the restrooms, there, Ranger, will be waiting to do one of two things, save me from being raped, or cuff him." Ranger was staring with his mouth open.

"Ranger," I walked over to him leaning in to his huge, but still shocked figure, "Close your mouth," I said, shoving his jaw shut, " You're going to catch flies." I stated spinning on one of my black FMP's, glaring at the huge black men trying to keep from rolling on the asphalt. I kicked Tank as I walked by "Ouch!" he exclaimed falling to the ground.

"Now, Tanky-poo you asked for that!" Lula said in a teasing voice.

"Children." Ranger stated, coming in between Lula and I , and Tank.

"Whatever Ranger, ok, now Tank, GET UP, and all of you get in position." I said, Tank getting up, none of the others moving, "NOW" I yelled at them, they quickly scurried away, all except Lester, he decided to taunt me.

"Moody, now are we?" he said circling me while I glared at him.

"Four!" I yelled, before kicking him in his jewels, he crumbled to the ground.

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait, I've been Super Busy, so I can't update as often, hopefully things will settle down soon, Sorry! I'll update this week, I promise!

REVIEW! Keep it up, yall are doin great!


	7. Distraction Job

Previously:

_"Moody, now are we?" he said circling me while I glared at him._

_"Four!" I yelled, before kicking him in his jewels, he crumbled to the ground._

**Steph POV**

"Are we copying" I asked into the wire.

"ten Four" I heard chanted back.

"Okay coming in" I stated, walking, with Lula close on my heels, in to the dirty little diner.

"Hey Handsome, are you busy tonight?" I whispered, walking up to the scum's ear.

"Definitely Not" he said, spinning around, grabbing my waist, "Than why are we wasting precious time?" I coaxed seductively, "Where's the closet hotel?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"I know one," he said, harshly pulling me by the wrist into the dim back hallway, "Are you sure this is the closest bedroom?" I asked, strutting to the door, before he harshly grabbed my ass saying, "Yes, b**ch, now get in there!" he yelled, aggravated, while pushing me into the room, me over dramatically stumbling to the ground, before I felt my skimpy skirt being ripped off, leaving only my white thong, which was quickly torn off me, while he walked quickly to me, before pinning me on the ground, readying himself to rape me. I frantically looked for Ranger, before seeing him come behind Weasel with a rifle, hitting him with the butt of the gun, before cuffing him, and saying, "You okay, Babe?" I quickly responded by saying, "Yeah, I think." Moving for my skirt, which Ranger magically had in his grip.

"Why don't you sit on the bed, Babe, I'll be back in a minute, I've got to hand Weasel," he said kicking him harshly, " to Tank. I promise I'll be back." And he was gone.

Great, I was now almost raped.

**Ranger POV**

I can't believe Steph was almost raped, again, that's twice in a day! I need to get back to her to help her forget, but right now, I need to hand Weasel over to my men, so I could get back to Steph. I hope I can finally help her forget her almost being raped.

"Tank, take Weasel, I need to get back to Steph, she's really shaken up about what almost happened." I said, before realizing Tank didn't know about Steph almost being raped.

"What almost happened?" he asked.

" I'll tell you all later, now take Weasel!" I said, throwing Weasel harshly toward Tank, before turning on my heel, and swiftly walking in the back hallway of the diner, then into the room.

When I walked into the bedroom, I noticed Steph, on the bed with her skirt on, her head in her between her hands.

"You okay, Babe?" I asked, gently sitting on the bed.

"Twice, I've almost been raped twice, and that's only today!" she sobbed, letting her tears flow.

"That's not your fault, Babe." I said, moving her head into my lap, while rubbing her back.

"I wish I could just forget everything that happened this last 2 hours!" she sobbed, leaving me suddenly bewildered about my next move.

**Steph POV**

I can't believe my head is in Ranger's lap. Now he's going to think I'm a cry baby.

"I don't think you're a cry baby, Babe." I heard he say to me. Out loud again?

"Yes, Babe." I heard before I lifted my head to look at his beautiful face; he had a silly grin on his face. Who did he think he was, the President?

"No, Babe. I don't think I'm the President." He answered; I sighed and shook my head.

"How do you always answer my thoughts?" I asked, bewildered.

"You say them out loud." He answered so coolly I thought the world would freeze, that would be a shame.  
>"Yes, it would be a shame if the world froze, Babe." He answered my thought. Ugh!<p>

"I've got to learn how to Not say things out loud when I don't mean to, unless..."I trailed off at my ridiculous thought that he would think it made me cuter.

"I do think it makes you cuter, Babe." He answered. HOW DO I KEEP DOING THAT!  
>"I don't know, Babe." He chuckled, I gave him a playful glare, along with my signature smug smile.<p>

"Don't smile at me like that, Babe." He suddenly got serious, "You're playing with fire, and I don't want to burn you." I have a feeling he didn't mean for me to hear the last seven words, but it helped me to know what I was doing to him.

"I've always liked danger." I said as I got off the bed, walking in the direction of the door, knowing I was driving him crazy, I didn't make it half way before I felt his arms around my waist and my top gone, this I found fit since my long skirt was already torn. I mentally smiled before turning toward him in his arms, looking up at his molten chocolate eyes.

"What happened to not playing with fire?" I playfully asked, breaking away from his arms, spinning in my skirt, grinning at myself.

**Ranger POV**

Dios, this woman is driving me crazy! How can she make me hard in 3 seconds flat? I don't know if this is true love, but I think it is, Dios! I'm in love with her, what have I gotten into? I've got to have her now, No choice.

**Stephanie POV**

"Something's burning, Carlos." I knew that me using his given name would break all of his control, uh oh, what did I just do, I suddenly saw a flash of black, then a very toned mocha colored man over me. What flat surface am I on? I don't see sheets, I see carpet. Uh oh.

**Ranger POV**

When Babe used my given name, I couldn't control myself, I had to have her Now. I grabbed her skirt, ripping it like paper, before pulling off her bra with one hand while ripping her new thong off with the other, then I laid her quickly on the ground before releasing myself and making love to her once, then I pulled myself up as I noticed a tear on her cheek, _Great Manoso, you injured her._ "

"Are you okay, Babe?" I asked worriedly, picking her up, laying her on the bed.

**Steph POV**

I love this man so much, I cant control it, I didn't realize the tear coming out of the corner of my eye before Carlos said something.

"I'm fine, Carlos, I'm just really happy." And in love with you.

"I love you too, Babe." He replied, relief heavy in his voice.

**Ranger POV**

I'm glad she's okay, I was about to ask her if he wanted more, when I heard my stupid phone go off. Dammit!

" Get the phone, Ranger." She said, reaching for her bag beside the bed after sitting up.

" Yo!" I answered, mad.

"Ranger, where are you, are you" Tank's voice boomed.

" Shut the f**k up Tank, what do you want from me?" I responded harshly.

" OK, but you have to share details later, Weasel is in the holding room on the plane, where are you?" he questioned.

" I'll be there, with Steph, in 15." I said before slamming the phone shut.

" Okay, I'm ready to head to the airport," I heard Babe say from behind me, I turned to face her and saw her in a mid-thigh black skirt, and a black Rangeman t-shirt that fit her curves tightly, " Hurry up, I'll be in the bathroom, tweaking this mess." She said, pointing at her barely messy makeup.

" Okay, Babe, I'll be ready in 5." I responded to her back, while walking to my small heap of clothes.

After I got dressed, I walked toward the bathroom and knocked lightly on the door before saying, " We need to leave, Babe."

" I know, I'm ready." She said from behind the now open door, " my eyes are up here Ranger," she said walking past me, toward her bag, " Oh, and you might want to get your bad ass persona on before we leave the diner, or everyone in the world, including Grandma, will know within 2 minutes that we had sex." She said, walking out the room.

**Stephanie POV**

Hehehehe! I'd just stunned Ranger! I walked through the diner, out the door, and to his Porsche with him 3 paces behind me, when we got to his Porsche I said, " I'm driving. No Arguments." Before I picked the door's lock, then got in, hitting the bottom of the steering column 3 times before it popped open with the wires I needed to hot wire it. I quickly hotwired it, and popped open the trunk, of course which was in the front, before jumping out and pointing to it for him to ride in, he quickly said, "No, Babe, my car, I drive."

I gave him a sly grin, shutting the trunk, jumping in the Porsche, and driving off, leaving a stunned Ranger I my wake.

**Ranger POV**

I can't believe Steph just stole my car! Now, I have to take the SUV Tank apparently left for me. Great.

**Tank POV**

When Steph showed up in the Porsche, I knew what had happened, apparently Ranger screwed up by not listening to her, and she stole the car.

" What the crap happened? Did he fuck you?" I asked stupidly.

" No, he didn't but he wouldn't let me drive, so I hotwired it, he should be here in like 2 minutes in the SUV you left him, thanks for that by the way." She said, passing me on my way to the car, moving up the stairs to the plane, once she reached the top, she turned, looking at Ranger, who had appeared after she finished our short, but explanatory, conversation.

"Ranger, here are the starting wires to your car, I'll have them with me, in the bedroom, the door will be locked, and when you've learned your lesson about not letting Me drive sometimes, let me know, and I'll let you have them back!" she smiled, dangling the wires in front of her face.

**Ranger POV**

After Steph's speech, she left the doorway, and I heard a fait door slamming, and a even fainter lock click, then I heard some weird sound, must be her picking it together to where only she could unlock the door. When I looked at Tank he punched me in the gut, which hurt a ton, but it could have been worse, so I only bent my spine away from the blow.

"What did you do to her?" he questioned loudly.

"Didn't want to let her drive, then she stole my car, thanks for the SUV by the way," I answered, jogging up to the plane, quickly doing safety checks, before I signaled Tank to head up the stair case, so I could go up and close it.

"Alright, I'll be copilot, I'm not fit to pilot this long journey." I told him, heading toward the cockpit.

-Trenton, NJ, 4 hours later-

**Ranger POV(still)**

I had apologized to Steph, telling her I should have let her drive, and she kindly returned my car's starting wires.

-Trenton real time-

**Ranger POV**

"Ranger, I want to have it, If you'll support the baby, I don't care if I have to give up my parental rights, it needs to know its father, it probably would be safer, too." I heard her say determinedly, "will you support me, or/and, the baby?"

Author's Note: I know nothing about hot wiring cars, so PLEASE forgive me for any errors! Also I got many reviews saying my last chapter was frantic, Please forgive me, I was fast forwarding for the sake of interest, and legibility. These next few chapters will hopefully be more relaxed, and easier to read, please review with comments/suggestions, each review is like a pried diamond to me!


End file.
